Sleep treatment
Sleep treatment is the use of long periods of sleep, usually induced with drug or hypnosis, to treat mental disorders Sleep treatment for depression Sleep treatment for schizophrenia See also *Deep Sleep Therapy *Drug therapy *Electrosleep treatment *Narcoanalysis References *Albert, R., Merz, A., Schubert, J., & Ebert, D. (1998). Sleep deprivation followed by sleep phase advance therapy to stabilize the positive sleep deprivation effect in depressive patients: Nervenarzt Vol 69(1) Jan 1998, 66-69. *Aldrich, M. S., Chervin, R. D., & Malow, B. A. (1997). Value of the multiple sleep latency test (MSLT) for the diagnosis of narcolepsy: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 20(8) Aug 1997, 620-629. *Almeida, O. P., Tamai, S., & Garrido, R. (1999). Sleep complaints among the elderly: Results from a survey in a psychogeriatric outpatient clinic in Brazil: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 11(1) Mar 1999, 47-56. *Anch, M., Shurley, J. T., Orr, W. C., & Wootan, G. D. (1977). Effect of the air-fluidized bed on the sleep of normal male adults: Waking & Sleeping Vol 1(2) Apr 1977, 195-198. *Ancoli-Israel, S., & Ayalon, L. (2006). Diagnosis and treatment of sleep disorders in older adults: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Feb 2006, 95-103. *Ascher, L. M., & Turner, R. M. (1979). Paradoxical intention and insomnia: An experimental investigation: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 17(4) 1979, 408-411. *Ascher, L. M., & Turner, R. M. (1980). A comparison of two methods for the administration of paradoxical intention: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 18(2) 1980, 121-126. *Barte, H., & Bastien, B. (1973). Electric sleep or electrohypnosis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(5) May 1973, 619-638. *Berry, R. B., & Patel, P. B. (2006). Effect of zolpidem on the efficacy of continuous positive airway pressure as treatment for obstructive sleep apnea: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 29(8) Sep 2006, 1052-1056. *Bersani, G., & Garavini, A. (2000). Melatonin add-on in manic patients with treatment resistant insomnia: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 24(2) Feb 2000, 185-191. *Bittencourt, L. R. A., Silva, R. S., Santos, R. F., Pires, M. L. N., & de Mello, M. T. (2005). Excessive daytime sleepiness: Revista Brasileira de Psiquiatria Vol 27(Suppl1) May 2005, 16-21. *Briones, D. F., & Rosenthal, S. H. (1973). Changes in urinary free catecholamines and 17-ketosteroids with cerebral electrotherapy (electrosleep): Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 34(1) Jan 1973, 57-58. *Brown, F. C., Buboltz, W. C., Jr., & Soper, B. (2006). Development and Evaluation of the Sleep Treatment and Education Program for Students (STEPS): Journal of American College Health Vol 54(4) Jan-Feb 2006, 231-237. *Buysse, D. J., Germain, A., Nofzinger, E. A., & Kupfer, D. J. (2006). Mood Disorders and Sleep. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Carr-Kaffashan, L. (1978). Active and placebo effects in the treatment of moderate and severe insomnia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cohrs, S., Meier, A., Neumann, A.-C., Jordan, W., Ruther, E., & Rodenbeck, A. (2005). Improved Sleep Continuity and Increased Slow Wave Sleep and REM Latency During Ziprasidone Treatment: A Randomized, Controlled, Crossover Trial of 12 Healthy Male Subjects: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(8) Aug 2005, 989-996. *Dahl, R. E. (1995). Child and adolescent sleep disorders: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 4(2) Apr 1995, 323-341. *Davidson, J. R., Waisberg, J. L., Brundage, M. D., & Maclean, A. W. (2001). Nonpharmacologic group treatment of insomnia: A preliminary study with cancer survivors: Psycho-Oncology Vol 10(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 389-397. *Dikeos, D. G., & Soldatos, C. R. (2005). The condition of insomnia: Etiopathogenetic considerations and their impact on treatment practices: International Review of Psychiatry Vol 17(4) Aug 2005, 255-262. *Dinges, D. F., & Weaver, T. E. (2007). Editorial: The critical role of behavioral research for improving adherence to continuous positive airway pressure therapies for sleep apnea: Behavioral Sleep Medicine Vol 5(2) Mar 2007, 79-82. *Doran, S. M., Harvey, M. T., & Horner, R. H. (2006). Sleep and Developmental Disabilities: Assessment, Treatment, and Outcome Measures: Mental Retardation Vol 44(1) Feb 2006, 13-27. *Dowling, G. A., Hubbard, E. M., Mastick, J., Luxenberg, J. S., Burr, R. L., & van Someren, E. J. W. (2005). Effect of morning bright light treatment for rest-activity disruption in institutionalized patients with severe Alzheimer's disease: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 17(2) Jun 2005, 221-236. *Duncan, W. C., & et al. (1980). Relationship between EEG sleep patterns and clinical improvement in depressed patients treated with sleep deprivation: Biological Psychiatry Vol 15(6) Dec 1980, 879-889. *Edinger, J. D., Wohlgemuth, W. K., Radtke, R. A., Marsh, G. R., & Quillian, R. E. (2001). Cognitive behavioral therapy for treatment of chronic primary insomnia: A randomized controlled trial: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 285(14) Apr 2001, 1856-1864. *Eeles, E. (2006). Sleep and its management in dementia: Reviews in Clinical Gerontology Vol 16(1) Feb 2006, 59-70. *Eghtedari-Namin, F. (2004). Review of Treating Sleep Disorders: Principles and Practice of Behavioral Sleep Medicine: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 57(6) Dec 2004, 589-590. *Espie, C. A., Inglis, S. J., Tessier, S., & Harvey, L. (2001). The clinical effectiveness of cognitive behaviour therapy for chronic insomnia: Implementation and evaluation of a sleep clinic in general medical practice: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 39(1) Jan 2001, 45-60. *Fratello, F., Curcio, G., Ferrara, M., Marzano, C., Couyoumdjian, A., Petrillo, G., et al. (2005). Can an inert sleeping pill affect sleep? Effects on polysomnographic, behavioral and subjective measures: Psychopharmacology Vol 181(4) Oct 2005, 761-770. *Friedmann, P. D., Herman, D. S., Freedman, S., Lemon, S. C., Ramsey, S., & Stein, M. D. (2003). Treatment of sleep disturbance in alcohol recovery: A national survey of addiction medicine physicians: Journal of Addictive Diseases Vol 22(2) 2003, 91-103. *Griffiths, R., Gross, G., Russell, J., Thornton, C., Beumont, P. J. V., Schotte, D., et al. (1998). Perception of bed rest by anorexic patients: International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 23(4) May 1998, 443-447. *Hartmann, E. (1988). Insomnia: Diagnosis and treatment. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Hayez, J.-Y. (2002). Catherine is still not sleeping alone! : Psychotherapies Vol 22(4) 2002, 229-243. *Haynes, P. L. (2005). The role of behavioral sleep medicine in the assessment and treatment of sleep disordered breathing: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 25(5) Jul 2005, 673-705. *Haynes, P. L., Bootzin, R. R., Smith, L., Cousins, J., Cameron, M., & Stevens, S. (2006). Sleep and Aggression in Substance-Abusing Adolescents: Results From an Integrative Behavioral Sleep-Treatment Pilot Program: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 29(4) Apr 2006, 512-520. *Hearst, E. D., Cloninger, C. R., Crews, E. L., & Cadoret, R. J. (1974). Electrosleep therapy: A double-blind trial: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 30(4) Apr 1974, 463-466. *Hoffman, C. D., Sweeney, D. P., Gilliam, J. E., Apodaca, D. D., Lopez-Wagner, M. C., & Castillo, M. M. (2005). Sleep Problems and Symptomology in Children With Autism: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 20(4) Win 2005, 194-200. *Hossain, N. K., Irvine, J., Ritvo, P., Driver, H. S., & Shapiro, C. M. (2007). Evaluation and treatment of sleep complaints: Patients' subjective responses: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 76(6) Oct 2007, 395-399. *Iranzo, A., Valldeoriola, F., Santamaria, J., Tolosa, E., & Rumia, J. (2002). Sleep symptoms and polysomnographic architecture in advanced Parkinson's disease after chronic bilateral subthalamic stimulation: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 72(5) May 2002, 661-664. *Kennedy, G. A. (2003). Sleep disorders: diagnosis, management and treatment, a handbook for clinicians: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 37(5) Oct 2003, 635. *Kessler, D. (2004). Computer Technology and Networking for the Neurodiagnostic and Sleep Laboratory: American Journal of Electroneurodiagnostic Technology Vol 44(3) Sep 2004, 172-188. *Kety, S. S., Woodford, R. B., Harmel, M. H., Freyman, F. A., & et al. (1994). Cerebral blood flow and metabolism in schizophrenia: The effects of barbiturate semi-narcosis, insulin coma and electroshock: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(6, Suppl) Jun 1994, 203-207. *Knopf, I. J. (1967). Review of Sleep Therapy: A Bibliography and Commentary: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 12 (2), Feb, 1967. *Koch, S., Haesler, E., Tiziani, A., & Wilson, J. (2006). Effectiveness of sleep management strategies for residents of aged care facilities: Findings of a systematic review: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 15(10) Oct 2006, 1267-1275. *Krystal, A. D. (2004). The changing perspective on chronic insomnia management: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(Suppl8) 2004, 20-25. *Krystal, A. D., & Roth, T. (2004). Definitions, measurements, and management in insomnia: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(Suppl8) 2004, 5-7. *Ladouceur, R., & Gros-Louis, Y. (1986). Paradoxical invention vs stimulus control in the treatment of severe insomnia: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 17(4) Dec 1986, 267-269. *Lara, D. R., & Souza, D. O. (2000). Adenosine and antidepressant effects of sleep deprivation: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157(10) Oct 2000, 1707-1708. *Laxenaire, M. (1972). Group sleep treatment: Psychologie Medicale Vol 4(4) 1972, 737-741. *Levitt, E. A., James, N. M., & Flavell, P. (1975). A clinical trial of electrosleep therapy with a psychiatric inpatient sample: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 9(4) Dec 1975, 287-290. *Lichstein, K. L., & Kelley, J. E. (1979). Measuring sleep patterns in natural settings: Behavioral Engineering Vol 5(3) 1979, 95-100. *Lichstein, K. L., Riedel, B. W., Wilson, N. M., Lester, K. W., & Aguillard, R. N. (2001). Relaxation and sleep compression for late-life insomnia: A placebo-controlled trial: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 69(2) Apr 2001, 227-239. *Lu, B. Y., Woofter, C., & Escalona, R. (2004). A Case of Prolonged Peyote-Induced Psychosis Resolved by Sleep: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 65(10) Oct 2004, 1433-1434. *Makover, R. B. (2005). Review of Sleep Medicine in Clinical Practice: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 162(7) Jul 2005, 1395-1396. *Malow, B. A., & Vaughn, B. V. (2002). Treatment of sleep disorders in epilepsy: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(5,Pt2of2) Oct 2002, S35-S37. *McCrae, C. S., McGovern, R., Lukefahr, R., & Stripling, A. M. (2007). Research evaluating brief behavioral sleep treatments for rural elderly (RESTORE): A preliminary examination of effectiveness: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 15(11) Nov 2007, 979-982. *McDonald, D. G. (2006). Sleep Medicine: The Long of It: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (29), 2006. *Oosterhuis, A., & Klip, E. C. (1997). The treatment of insomnia through mass media: The results of a televised behavioural training programme: Social Science & Medicine Vol 45(8) Oct 1997, 1223-1229. *Papageorgiou, M. G. (1975). Incubation as a form of psychotherapy in the care of patients in ancient and modern Greece: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 26(1) 1975, 35-38. *Perlis, M. L., & Lichstein, K. L. (2003). Treating sleep disorders: Principles and practice of behavioral sleep medicine. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Pflug, B. (1978). The influence of sleep deprivation on the duration of endogenous depressive episodes: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 225(2) 1978, 173-177. *Phillipson, R. (2005). Sleep Medicine Secrets Questions and Answers Reveal the Secrets to the Successful Diagnosis and Treatment of Sleep Disorders: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 59(6) Dec 2005, 445. *Piazza, C. C., Fisher, W. W., & Sherer, M. (1997). Treatment of multiple sleep problems in children with developmental disabilities: Faded bedtime with response cost versus bedtime scheduling: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 39(6) Jun 1997, 414-418. *Pollmacher, T. (1991). Sleep hygiene within the management of sleep disorders: Psychiatria Danubina Vol 3(1-2) 1991, 75-91. *Rack, M. J., Baran, A. S., Roffwarg, H. P., & Richert, A. C. (2004). Preoperative Evaluation for Obstructive Sleep Apnea: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(3) May 2004, 585. *Rasu, R. S., Shenolikar, R. A., Nahata, M. C., & Balkrishnan, R. (2005). Physician and Patient Factors Associated with the Prescribing of Medications for Sleep Difficulties That Are Associated with High Abuse Potential or Are Expensive: An Analysis of Data from the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey for 1996-2001: Clinical Therapeutics: The International Peer-Reviewed Journal of Drug Therapy Vol 27(12) Dec 2005, 1970-1979. *Reid, M. J. (1997). Treatment of young children's sleep problems: A comparison of gradual and standard ignoring procedures. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reus, V. I. (1996). Management of treatment-resistant unipolar and chronically depressed patients: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 19(2) Jun 1996, 201-213. *Riedel, B. W., Lichstein, K. L., & Dwyer, W. O. (1995). Sleep compression and sleep education for older insomniacs: Self-help versus therapist guidance: Psychology and Aging Vol 10(1) Mar 1995, 54-63. *Riemann, D., Konig, A., Hohagen, F., Kiemen, A., Voderholzer, U., Backhaus, J., et al. (1999). How to preserve the antidepressive effect of sleep deprivation: A comparison of sleep phase advance and sleep phase delay: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 249(5) 1999, 231-237. *Rosenthal, S. H. (1972). Electrosleep: A double-blind clinical study: Biological Psychiatry Vol 4(2) Apr 1972, 179-185. *Rosenthal, S. H., & Calvert, L. F. (1972). Electrosleep: Personal subjective experiences: Biological Psychiatry Vol 4(2) Apr 1972, 187-190. *Rudolf, G. A., Schilgen, B., & Tolle, R. (1977). Antidepressant therapy by sleep deprivation: Nervenarzt Vol 48(1) Jan 1977, 1-11. *Schramm, E., Hohagen, F., Backhaus, J., Lis, S., & Berger, M. (1995). Effectiveness of a multicomponent group treatment for insomnia: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 23(2) 1995, 109-127. *Siegal, G. S., & Lichstein, K. L. (1980). The treatment of gerontologic insomnia: Canadian Counsellor Vol 14(2) Jan 1980, 121-126. *Stepanski, E., Rybarczyk, B., Lopez, M., & Stevens, S. (2003). Assessment and treatment of sleep disorders in older adults: A review for rehabilitation psychologists: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 48(1) Feb 2003, 23-36. *Stoppe, G., Sandholzer, H., Staedt, J., Winter, S., & et al. (1995). Sleep disturbances in the demented elderly: Treatment in ambulatory care: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 18(10) Dec 1995, 844-848. *Tokarz, T. P. (1977). An analysis of sleep deprivation factors and consequences of staying awake in the stimulus control treatment of sleep disturbances: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Triguero, M. G. (2002). Obstructive sleep apnea syndrome in children: Diagnostic considerations and surgical management: Vigilia-Sueno Vol 14(2) Jul-Dec 2002, 109-116. *Urban, R. (1979). The treatment of sleep disorders from the viewpoint of gerontological psychiatry: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 12(3) May-Jun 1979, 220-229. *Veasey, S. C., Guilleminault, C., Strohl, K. P., Sanders, M. H., Ballard, R. D., & Magalang, U. J. (2006). Medical therapy for obstructive sleep apnea: A review by the medical therapy for obstructive sleep apnea task force of the standards of practice committee of the American Academy of Sleep Medicine: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 29(8) Sep 2006, 1036-1044. *Verbeek, I., Declerck, G., Neven, A. K., & Coenen, A. (2002). Sleep information by telephone: Callers indicate positive effects on sleep problems: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 4(2) 2002, 47-51. *Vitiello, M. V., & Prinz, P. N. (1988). Aging and sleep disorders. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Volderholzer, U., Valerius, G., Schaerer, L., Riemann, D., Giedke, H., Schwarzler, F., et al. (2003). Is the antidepressive effect of sleep deprivation stabilized by a three day phase advance of the sleep period? A pilot study: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 253(2) 2003, 68-72. *Weaver, T. E., & Dinges, D. F. (2007). "Editorial: The critical role of behavioral research for improving adherence to continuous positive airway pressure therapies for sleep apnea": Erratum: Behavioral Sleep Medicine Vol 5(3) 2007, 177. *Windholz, G., & Witherspoon, L. H. (1993). Sleep as a cure for schizophrenia: A historical episode: History of Psychiatry Vol 4(13, Pt 1) Mar 1993, 83-93. *Winokur, A., Sateia, M. J., Hayes, J. B., Bayles-Dazet, W., MacDonald, M. M., & Gary, K. A. (2000). Acute effects of mirtazapine on sleep continuity and sleep architecture in depressed patients: A pilot study: Biological Psychiatry Vol 48(1) Jul 2000, 75-78. *Wirz-Justice, A., Quinto, C., Cajochen, C., Werth, E., & Hock, C. (1999). A rapid-cycling bipolar patient treated with long nights, bedrest, and light: Biological Psychiatry Vol 45(8) Apr 1999, 1075-1077. *Wolfe, N., & Herzberg, J. (1996). Can aromotherapy oils promote sleep in severely demented patients? : International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(10) Oct 1996, 926-927. *Wu, J., Buchsbaum, M. S., Gillin, J. C., Tang, C., Cadwell, S., Wiegand, M., et al. (1999). Prediction of antidepressant effects of sleep deprivation by metabolic rates in the ventral anterior cingulate and medial prefrontal cortex: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(8) Aug 1999, 1149-1158. *Wu, J., Buchsbaum, M. S., Gillin, J. C., Tang, C., Cadwell, S., Wiegand, M., et al. (1999). "Prediction of antidepressant effects of sleep deprivation by metabolic rates in the ventral anterior cingulate and medial prefrontal cortex": Correction: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(10) Oct 1999, 1666. *Wu, J. C., Gillin, J. C., Buchsbaum, M. S., & Bunney, W. E., Jr. (2000). "Prediction of antidepressant effects of sleep deprivation by metabolic rates in the ventral anterior cingulate and medial prefrontal cortex": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157(10) Oct 2000, 1708. *Zwart, C. A., & Lisman, S. A. (1979). Analysis of stimulus control treatment of sleep-onset insomnia: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 47(1) Feb 1979, 113-118. Category:Narcoanalysis Category:Sleep